far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Bio-Dome Event 1 South District
General Description Using old ancient texts and diagrams which no longer held any meaning save only for the words, the Pyxis settlers divided the districts in to quarters. Directly opposite the nobles residential area in the North, the south boasts the housing areas of Freeman and House Pyxis serfs. Curiously, or alarmingly, depending who you speak to, the South includes a closed off sub-district with guards to protect residents from the aliens who reside within (the inside is more or less identical to the non-alien side, and the guards are actually there to protect the aliens from non-Pyxis humans). According to House Pyxis, the aliens in this district are friendly and non aggressive. The South has a workmanlike, lived-in feel, with simple bars and gathering places. The restaurants here serve affordable, hearty, uncomplicated meals to the District. The Comet's Tale Large well-kept bar with wide array of spirits and blue-collar fair. Patchwork, upcycled industrial aesthetic, decorated with the more visually interesting scraps and parts scavenged from throughout the Lodestone. Numerous media feeds ranging from news and sports to classic cinema are displayed on a veritable menagerie of devices through the establishment. Occasional Live music by small local acts, as well as standard Pyxis spoken word events and regular gaming circles. Favourite Haunt of Verdigris Pyxis Tals Jean-Antoine. The Broken Keel Hidden between a couple of the larger structures in this district resides a saloon bar. The exterior is drab and uninviting and a flickering neon sign of a broken boat flashes above the doorway. Inside the the heavy doors the interior is dimly lit at all times, smoke hangs from the ceiling as patrons come to unwind. The main bar, located just after the entrance doors is the first thing people see, followed by booth seating which takes up much of the floor space within the bar. Synthwave music plays in the background while the patrons gather and talk. The bar is favored by those who just want to find a quiet place, away from the public eye. On the Rocks The outside door of this small bar is simply a small indentation into one of the walls with someone having written "On the rocks" in glowing letters above it to make sure that people know that its an actual door. To enter trough the door you simply press trough the area with the indentation which makes it like walking trough jello as it sticks to you as you walk trough before reforming into the smooth wall behind you. Inside of the small bar is the natural alien shape of the room from having been a pre human location. The rock of the lodestone sticking down in areas as stalactites and underneath this is where tables have been placed. Alongside one of the walls there are small booths of sorts with semi see trough walls of a non human material separating them. Along the opposite wall is a shelf of human design that has been attached to the natural wall. The shelf is adorned with different colored bottles and weird bottle shapes. Wrapping around the area with the shelf is a human designed bar top that slightly clashes with the rest of the rest of the room Nondescript Bar A single neon red light saying “bar” above a reinforced but battered door is the only entrance to the drinking establishment. Heavy angry music thumps out muffled from deeper inside. The bar is one level below the entrance the tunnel sloping down and decorated with mining memorabilia along with fist fighting posters from around the sector. Inside the bar is illuminated only by small pools of light from tables and the back lighting to the bars large array of drinks. The only reference to the Deathless being that this bar and no other on station serves Dvodka. Category:House Pyxis Category:Deep Space Stations Category:Lodestone